Auto companies are developing autonomous vehicles for commercial and personal use on existing roadways for a variety of applications, including but not limited to personal taxi services, delivery services, etc. In the context of the present application, autonomous vehicle refers to a vehicle equipped with an automated driving system capable of performing all aspects of dynamic driving that can be managed by a human driver. It is envisioned that networks of autonomous vehicles will be available, similar to a network of taxis, buses or delivery vans, whereby a user can request an autonomous vehicle to pick-up, transport and drop off passengers, or pick-up, transport, and deliver packages, or the like. With different companies developing autonomous vehicles, existing autonomous vehicles have certain functional limitations at this early developmental stage of the technology because of a lack of standardization. It is desirable to provide a universal/generic solution to allow a transportation network company to remotely monitor and dynamically control different autonomous vehicles in its fleet to provide optimized consistent operation, functionality, safety and quality.